The present invention relates to a weighing bar assembly composed of a hollow structural part, wherein two load cells are positioned therein, further including two ground support shoes.
Weighing bars are employed to accommodate load cells and are usually positioned under weighing platforms. The weighing bars must therefore be robust to withstand, without any structural change, the whole weight of the object to be weighed, in addition to the weight of the weighing platform. They must also safely accommodate the load cells allowing unimpeded displacement, making it possible to measure the weight.
Depending on the different places where the weighing bars can be applied, for example, open skies in the field, in exposure to bad weather such as water and mud, there is the need for an assembly of easy maintenance and with an improved seal in relation to the environment.